


Well, Then

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Well, Then

_Crowley was left staring at the phone in his hands when you hung up. Cocking an eyebrow, he turned to face Rowena. “So, I have a sister?” He asked, unsure how to feel about this._   
  


_Her face lit up. “My pride and joy, that girl.” She beamed. “20 years old and the apple of my eye.”_   
  


_He clenched his jaw, tossing her phone on the table, just out of her reach. “Looks like we’ll be having a family reunion.” He informed her._

* * *

Knowing that your elder brother was the one with your mother, you opted to have a bit of fun. Your mother kept nothing from you, which meant the first people you opted to contact were the Winchesters. Finding them was easy enough- a spell you’d been a master of since you were a child. So, there you stood, at their motel room door. You’d knocked, and were waiting for them to answer. “Hello?” The taller man with shaggy brown hair raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, you must be Sam!” You grinned, confusing him. “Is Dean here?” You asked, trying to peek behind him, but Sam shifted to block your sight.

“Who are you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

You shrugged. “But a wee orphan at the moment.” You sighed. “My older brother thought he’d cross me by taking our mother.”

Sam looked even more lost. “Uh, why don’t you come in and have a seat? Maybe start from the top?” He suggested.

Sighing, you nodded and slipped in past him. “So, where’s the other one?” You asked, sitting on the side of the bed. As if on cue, Dean stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel. “Well, then.” You smirked.

“Uh, Sammy?” He stared at you, looking like he was ready to bolt. “Who’s she?”

Sam shrugged. “Came knocking on our door asking for us. She was about to explain. Should I leave you two alone?” He teased, noting how you were eying Dean.

“No!” Dean snapped, reaching over and grabbing his bag before slipping back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Sipping your beer, you smirked at Dean as he came out of the bathroom, causing him to blush. “Can you just tell us who the hell you are and get on with it?” Dean snapped, taking the beer that Sam held out for him.

You smirked, chuckling lightly. “My name is Y/F/N, but ya can call me Y/N/N.” You told him, licking your lips. “My mother is Rowena, and apparently, my overgrown manchild of a brother has her.”

Dean choked on his bear, causing it to wet his chin. Wiping it, he shot you a glare. “Rowena has two brats?” He asked, not liking the sound of that. “She’s never mentioned you!”

“Aye.” You nodded. “It’s because of hunters like you!” Which he should have figured out for himself. “It’s called protecting your child.” The more you spoke, the more he heard Rowena. “Now, I can get her away from him without breaking a sweat, but where’s the fun in that, boys?”

Sam shifted slightly in his seat. “Why us?” He asked, curious.

You grinned. “Why, I have it on good authority that you and Fergus aren’t exactly close. Why go to just anyone to get back at him for so rudely going after our mother?”

“If you can get her back no problem, can’t she get out no problem?” Dean pointed out.

“No, you moron.” You spat. “He’ll have warded everything to keep her in, and to keep her from using her magic.” That was a no brainer. “He’s likely not bothered with warding from the outside.”

They nodded. “Does he know about you?” Sam asked.

You chuckled. “Oh, that he does, boys. That he does.” You told him.


End file.
